He's Mine
by SexyFae
Summary: This story is rated R, if you don't like cursing, or anything rated R, This is our fantasy, so if it's something you don't like, please do not read. Now summary: Two teeenage girls are sent to ME to help the fellowship in their journey, but during the jou
1. He's Mine

A/N: yeah I know two maybe three stories once is too much, well I'm writing this for my friend and also myself, she loves legolas, and I love Aragorn. She also LOVES Orlando bloom. And I wanted to write a story about us. We of course, are Mary-sue's and we are going to enjoy this "trip." Also I plan to update "Dangers of love" soon. As soon as I get my $$ up and type it. So lazy. Anyhoo hope you enjoy R&R   
  
Dianna and Kayla were sitting in their fifth period class writing a note when their teacher Mrs. Krause came up and took their notebook.  
  
"I'm tired of seeing you two girls writing notes in this book, so I'm taking it until the end of the day. You both will come and get it then."  
  
"Whatever" Dianna said.  
  
They sat there for the rest of the class doing absolutely nothing. When the bell rang Dianna, Kayla, and their friend jenn got up and left. At the end of the day, Dianna and Kayla went to pick up their notebook. But when they got to Mrs. Krause's room she wasn't there.  
  
"That's great, she isn't here," Kayla said. "Now how are we going to get our book?"  
  
"I guess we should find a janitor to open the door" Dianna said sarcastically.  
  
So they went to find the janitor. They stepped into the main hall, and at the top of their lungs screamed...  
  
"MISTER JANITOR SIR, WE NEED YOUR HELP, FASTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So he came out behind a door and followed the two girls to the classroom. After he opened the door for the two girls he left do to some more work. They saw their notebook on her desk and went to grab it, but Kayla noticed something very strange about the legolas sticker. It seems to be..... Be glowing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" Kayla asked trying to wipe it off.  
  
"I don't know." Dianna replied and she too tried wiping it off. As soon as Dianna touched the book, there was a big bright flash of light. Then the world suddenly went pitch black.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it's so short. But it's all we could do for now. See the arrow? Well follow it to the review button and click it. Lolololol. Please!!!!!!!!! We love youuuuuu. 


	2. Rivendell

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, Anyhoo... on to chapter 2.  
  
After what felt like hours, Dianna and Kayla felt themselves hit the ground, with their heads throbbing in pain. They sat up to observe their surroundings, and they saw that they were in a forest.  
  
"Where are we Dianna?" Kayla asked "I don't know." Dianna said "but it looks oddly familiar." They got up and started to walk, in what they hope was the right direction. After about ten minutes of walking, they saw a gate in front of them, and since it was open, they walked in.  
  
"Oh shit, I know where we are." Dianna said. "Where?" Kayla asked "Rivendell! Let's see if legolas is here!!!" Dianna yelled they looked around and saw where the council was being held, and ran towards it. When they got there, legolas was joining the fellowship. "there he issssssssssssss." Dianna yelled  
  
And both girls jumped out from where they were hiding, and tackled him. Everybody else gasped and looked on while the prince of mirkwood was being smothered with kisses by two rabid fan girls. Suddenly Dianna and Kayla felt themselves being lifted off the sexy elf and into the air.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't try and kill legolas, we need him to go on this mission." Gandalf calmly said. "who in the hell do you think you are tellin' us what to do old man?" Kayla yelled Dianna busted up laughing at her. "how dare you insult Gandalf?" legolas said "he is a powerful wizard, and deserves respect." "I sowwie leggy, I will never do it again!" said Kayla. "wait a second kayla, legolas is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dianna said. K- "no he's mine" D- "no he;s mine" K- "no he's mine" D- "no he's mine" K- "no he's mine" D- "no he's mine" K- "no he's mine" D "NO, HE IS MINEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the girls started fighting and it was obvious that dianna was gonna win. But Kayla insisted on going. After five hair pulls and two punches in the gut later, Kayla gave up!  
  
"fine, you can have him" Kayla said "but I want Aragorn!" she ran over and sat in his lap and started talking to him. This infuriated lord Elrond because they interrupted the council. He may not approve but arwen loves Aragorn. "this is an outrage!!!" Elrond yelled. "You barge in here uninvited and you attack legolas, then you openly flirt with Aragorn whom my daughter is in love with, who she gave up her immortality for!"  
  
"well he's mine now so you and arwen better get the hell over it." Kayla screamed.  
  
Suddenly arwen pops up and says "No I've loved him longer so he's mine." K- "no he's mine." A-"no he's mine." K- "no he's mine." A- "no he's mine."  
  
Then things got worse. Kayla leaped onto arwen and started hitting her. Since arwen was in shock she couldn't fight back. Kayla kept on punching her and pulling her hair. By now arwen had recovered and started pulling Kayla's hair too! This continued for quite a while till arwen gave up. By that time everyone was laughing, everyone except Elrond, because arwen undomiel the Evenstar had a black eye and a bloody nose.  
meanwhile "so legolas, ummmm.... How are you? Dianna asked.  
"I am fine, and how are you lady....?" D- "Dianna, so you like archery?" L- "Yes, why do you?" D-"of course. My bow when pulled back weighs about 75 pounds." L- "Wow, that's a lot. May I see it?" D- "Unfortunately, I don't have it."  
  
Suddenly a big black case appeared in Dianna's hands. "There it is" she said. Legolas looked over it and was amazed at all the things it had. Then he handed it back and they went back to watching Kayla. Kayla skipped over to Aragorn and said  
  
"Ha bitch! Now he's mine!!!"  
  
Arwen walked away with her head hanging low in defeat. Dianna then went over to Kayla and congratulated her for severely whooping arwen's ass.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Kayla said Lord Elrond was extremely angry but decided to ignore the two girls, and continue with the council.  
  
"Does anyone else want to join?" Gimili was about to step forward, but was beaten to it by Dianna and Kayla.  
  
"We want to join?" both girls said. "No. you have no experience with fighting." Legolas said. "Wanna bet?" Dianna said  
  
She grabbed legolas' bow and an arrow. She pointed to a small bump on a tree and told them that, that was what she was aiming for.  
  
"Be quiet please!" she said to everyone. She looked at her target, aimed, and released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the bump directly in the center. "Ha. Proved you wrong." Dianna said as she walked up to the group.  
  
"Ok, so she can shoot." Legolas said barely able to conceal his feelings of awe. "what can you do?" 


	3. The Journey Begins

A/n: what's up? Hope everybody had a nice day. It's been nice out lately. I'm so happy. Anyhoo... I hope you enjoy chapter three. Please review. Thank you.  
  
The fellowship had been traveling for five days, and miraculously everybody was getting along fine. Dianna was always talking to legolas, and Kayla was always talking to Aragorn.  
  
D- "Legolas?" L- "yes, Dianna?" D- "Do you think Kayla and Aragorn should be together?" L- "Well... at first I was not so sure it would work, but now... they are perfect for each other. She is much better for him than arwen, plus she's mortal which means both of them will not die of a broken heart, like an elf would. And they both will die around the same time." D- "Legolas please don't talk about death. I don't want to think about it." L- "Why?" "Cause death is a sad thing. It's the end of life. And that's why I don't like it." Dianna explained.  
  
At this point they stopped for a break at the top of a hill and made camp. After about an hour gimili started to complain about the route they were taking, when they all noticed a strange shape flying towards them.  
  
"What is it?" borimir asked. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimili said. "It's moving fast, against the wind." Borimir stated.  
  
Suddenly Legolas realized what it was...  
  
"Crebein from dunland!" he yelled. "HIDE!!!!!!!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
So everyone had to quickly get rid of any signs that they had even been there. They all hid, under rocks, trees, or bushes. Naturally legolas and Dianna hid together, and Aragorn hid with Kayla, and Frodo. As soon as the flock of birds passed, they all crawled out and stood up.  
  
"The passage south is being watched." Gandalf said. "We must take the pass of Caradrah's."  
  
They packed up and headed out towards the mountains. The climb was difficult, and took lots of energy, and one day it finally snowed. Frodo slipped and rolled down the slope and was stopped by Aragorn. Out of habit, Frodo reached up to his neck and felt for the ring. It was gone. He looked up and saw that borimir held the ring in his hand. Everyone had turned around when Frodo fell. "Give the ring back to Frodo." Aragorn said.  
  
Obviously in some sort of trance, borimir didn't hear him. That's when Dianna and Kayla took action. Dianna tackled boromir, and Kayla gave the ring back to Frodo.  
  
"thanks." He said looking slightly frightened of the two girls. He was also amazed that they gave it back to him without hesitation.  
  
"You're quite welcome." Both girls said at the same time. Then they both fell on the ground laughing their asses off. All the guys especially legolas and Aragorn were wondering what was so funny.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, its way too stupid." Dianna said.  
  
Knowing they wouldn't be told everybody just kept walking. Soon the snow was waist deep, and everyone except for legolas was struggling to get through it. The wind was so loud; nobody heard the voice except legolas.  
  
"There's a fell voice on the air." Legolas said. "It's saruman." Gandalf yelled.  
  
At that moment some snow and rocks started falling.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf we must turn back." "NOOO!!!!!!" Gandalf yelled. He than attempted to try a spell. Unfortunately it failed and tons of snow and ice fell on top of them.  
  
Dianna's P.O.V (dream sequence) I was sitting in a garden full of roses when legolas walked up to me with a bouquet of white roses. "Dianna..." he started But suddenly we were ripped apart between us. The eye of saruman was there. Legolas was blocked from my sight.  
  
(End sequence)  
  
Normal Passed Out Vision.  
  
Dianna felt someone shake her and she noticed that the person's hands were cold.  
  
"Dianna get up!" the person yelled.  
  
She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Since she couldn't open her eyes she tried to talk and her voice came out hoarse.  
  
"What happened?" she asked "An avalanche." The person said.  
  
The voice sounds familiar she thought who is it? She tried to open her eyes again, and this time she was successful. At first she was blinded by the bright light that shone in her eyes, but soon as she got used to it, she saw that everyone was surrounding her and she started feeling claustrophobic. Not liking everyone around her, she got up and tried to run. Unfortunately for her, her legs were "asleep" since she was, buried under the snow and she had been out of it for awhile. She fell onto the ground and cried out in pain when she felt her head hit the hard ground. Knowing that she was claustrophobic, Kayla camp up to Dianna after telling everyone to stay back, and said  
  
"Dee, are you ok?" "I think so..."Dianna replied. "What happened?" "Saruman caused an avalanche and now we have to go through Moria." Kayla answered.  
  
Not wanting everyone else to hear, Dianna lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "But that's where Gandalf dies. We can't let that happen."  
  
"I know. I wanna save him too, but he has to come back as Gandalf the white." They go back to talking normally now.  
  
"Oh yeah. So umm... what's up with you and Aragorn? Give me details dammit." Dianna said.  
  
K- "well, we are going together and we have kissed a few times, but that's it." D- "okay... sure." K-"it's true. He's not like that and neither am I!" D- "Ok. I believe you but be warned. If I find out anything else happens, you are so dead." K- "Ok. Ok don't have a cow."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"What's wrong with Dianna?" legolas asked has voice full of concern. "I don't know." Gandalf said. "I guess I will ask her later." Legolas said.  
  
"Soooo.... Aragorn, what's up with you and Kayla? Legolas asked A- "well... we are going together and we have kissed a few times, but that's it." L- "Sure you only kissed her, right." A- "It's true! She isn't like that and neither am I." L- "Fine... don't have balrog."  
  
At this point the guys saw the two girls walking over (Kayla helping Dianna) to them.  
  
"Dianna are you ok? Legolas asked. "I've been worried about you since you tried to run away. Why did you run?" D-"yes, I am ok, how sweet for worrying. And because I'm claustrophobic." She said. L-"What is that?" D- Fear small places, for example: small room, people crowded around me, etc." "Ok" was his simple reply.  
  
Since it was getting late they decided to camp for the night and wait for morning to head for Moria. Gandalf used his magic on the stone wall and he created a large cave. They all picked up their belongings and quickly got inside. Everyone was so hungry so the hobbits (particularly Sam) agreed to prepare a meal. From out of seemingly nowhere vegetables and meat were cooked up and served.  
  
"This is great!" Kayla said "where did you get it?" "Well Frodo, merry, pippin, and I have been saving food and that is a miracle considering that we are hobbits." "Wow! That's amazing!" Kayla said "We thought you ate it all." "Well that shows how much you know about hobbits." Sam said.  
  
Everyone ate their food then went to bed. Dianna took her sleeping bag and laid it next to legolas' and legolas held her as they fell asleep.  
  
That's it for chapter 3. Hope you love it, I know we do. Anyhoo.. I still need you reviews. Please review. (Hint, hint) 


	4. The Jealous Stage

A/N: ok, so what do ya think? Good, I hope. We happen to like it hehehehe. So how are all of you's doing? We are good. Anyhoo on to chapter 4.  
  
While Dianna and legolas slept in each others arms, Kayla and Aragorn were talking.  
  
"Kayla, may I ask you something?" Aragorn started. "Yes of course you can." "What do you think of legolas and Dianna?" "I really don't know." Kayla began. "I mean apart of me is happy for Dianna, but the other, well..." Kayla stops. "What's the matter?" Aragorn asked "Nothing, just thinking of when we were back home, Dianna loves legolas so much. She dreamt of them being together." "So what is the matter?" Aragorn asked again "Nothing I suppose." Kayla said ending their conversation. Aragorn turned over and slept. Kayla began thinking about all the dreams that Dianna and her shared together. Kayla kept looking at legolas holding Dianna as if never letting her go. So Kayla snarled and turned her head.  
  
(Speaking to herself)  
  
"Why does Legolas love Dianna? Why not me? Why can't I have him? What does she have that I don't?  
  
Kayla slowly but very quietly stood up. She tip toed her way to where Dianna and Legolas were sleeping, she just stared standing up. Legolas felt awkward and then he heard a noise, right when he heard it, he grabbed his sword and pulled it out. Kayla froze.  
  
"Oh my goodness Kayla, please forgive me, but you startled me." Legolas said.  
  
Kayla looked at Legolas and whispered "it's ok, but umm, legolas can we walk and talk somewhere?"  
  
Legolas looked at Kayla and said "but Kayla we need rest." But when he saw her face he felt sorry for her, so he turned and kissed Dianna on the cheek and pulled the blanket up to her. "Ok, let's go"  
  
By a little creek, Legolas and Kayla were walking and talking.  
  
"Legolas, there are a few things on my mind. May I tell you them?" Kayla asked. "Of course." He said "Ok, I want to know how you truly feel about Dianna." "I am falling in love with her. She makes me feel different. Like I want to be better than what I am." He said. "Legolas, Dianna fell in love with you because of you. Don't try and change. Be you. That's what counts the most with Dianna. Ok the second thing on my mind is, why don't you love me? I know I'm probably wrong for asking but I'm curious."  
  
"I really don't know, I guess you call it "Love at first sight" am I right?" "Yes. I know what you mean." "I thought you loved Aragorn?" "I...I ... do, at least I think so." "Oh, well, we should be heading back." Legolas said. "Ok." Kayla said "and thank you."  
  
As Kayla and Legolas were walking back, Dianna and Aragorn were talking. When Legolas and Kayla arrived where Aragorn and Dianna were, they saw Dianna laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny Dianna?" Kayla asked "Oh, nothing just a joke Aragorn made." Dianna said wiping tears from here eyes. "Dianna, can we go and rest?" Legolas asked "Of course." Dianna said.  
  
As Dianna and legolas went back to the sleeping bags, Kayla and Aragorn cuddled and fell asleep.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it is so short. But its all we can do for now. Please review. Please. Thank you. Bye. 


	5. To Moria

A/N: hope you all had a great week. Mine was ok so far I guess. Ok well on to chapter five. Please review you guys. Please. I would really appreciate it a lot. Thank you.  
  
The decision had been made, they were going to Moria. Dianna and Kayla knew Gandalf the gray had to die and come back as Gandalf the white, but they still felt overwhelming sadness whenever they looked at him. Legolas and Aragorn noticed it and tried to fond out what was wrong, but every time they asked, Dianna and Kayla's eyes filled with tears and they remained silent.  
  
"What is wrong with them?" Aragorn asked "They know what will happen." Gandalf explained "How can they?" Legolas interjected "nobody knows exactly what will occur in the future." "Well theses two young women know more than even me." Gandalf said "But..." Legolas started, before he was cut off by Gandalf. "We shall not speak of this anymore, the girls will tell you when they are ready." Gandalf said calmly, and then he got up and walked away.  
  
Finally they reached their goal. In front of them stood a huge rock wall and everyone heard gimli say "The walls of Moria."  
  
"Ithildin" Gandalf muttered. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." At that exact moment he said those words, the moon came out from behind a cloud and lit the designs on the door. The writing and designs glowed an ethereal blue.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Dianna thought "I can't believe I'm here to see this." Meanwhile Kayla was thinking... "Mommy, it's radioactive."  
  
They both snapped out of it when they heard Gandalf say "Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."  
  
"What's does that mean?" Merry asked "Simple all you have to do is say the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained confidently.  
  
In a commanding voice he ordered the doors to open. Of course, they didn't budge. He tried again and again, and got the same result. Nothing. Getting a feeling that this would take a while everybody got comfortable. Leaning on trees, and sitting on rocks or on the ground. Of course Dianna leaned on Legolas, while he leaned on a tree.  
  
"Legolas," Dianna started "I have to tell you something." "Yes, Dianna?" "I...I" she started again but she was interrupted when the doors opened. Dianna and Legolas, Aragorn and Kayla and the rest went in first, and behind them were the four hobbits. Gimli was talking about how dwarves would throw a feast to greet them, and how they call it a mine, and then he started laughing.  
  
"It's no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said. At this gimli stopped laughing and looked around. He started searching through the corpses as if looking to see if anyone was alive. "NOOOOO!" he cried out as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Legolas walked over and pulled out an arrow "Goblins" he said as he threw down the arrow, he held his bow and drew an arrow.  
  
"We make for the gap of Rohan" boromir said glaring at Aragorn. "We should never have come here, get out, get out quick!"  
  
They started backing out when Frodo suddenly fell and was being dragged away. The other hobbits tried to help Frodo but they were all thrown back by tentacles. At this Aragorn, Legolas, and boromir ran outside as Frodo was pulled into the air. Boromir and Aragorn ran to the lake slashing at the creature's tentacles while Legolas and Dianna shot arrows from the shore. The monster was about drop Frodo into its mouth, Aragorn cut the tentacle and boromir caught him. They all ran back inside just in time because as soon as they got in, the creature pulled the rocks down and destroyed the door.  
  
"We have but one choice," Gandalf said while lighting his staff. "We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed.  
  
"My goodness" Dianna thought to herself, "He talks WAY too much."  
  
They started walking through Moria silent as they could be. The first day was good, as was the second, but the third day they had trouble, they reached the landing with three doorways. Gandalf looked at the three doors and said... "I have no memory of this place."  
  
"Great." Dianna thought "We gotta wait."  
  
Everyone sat down and started talking of course Kayla Aragorn, Dianna and Legolas were chit chatting.  
  
"So Leggy, how ya doin'?" Kayla asked. "Good, and you?" he said looking a tad weirded out by her calling him leggy. "Kayla..." Dianna said warningly "Ok... Hello Legolas, boyfriend of Dianna, who is queen of the world." Kayla said grudgingly. "How are you on this fine day?" "That's better" Dianna said trying not to laugh at Kayla's expression "I'm fine, Kayla" Legolas said. "And you?" "I'm good." She answered. "Legolas," Kayla whispered "What?" he whispered back. "Call Dianna your squeezy monkey. See what she does." "Ok." He said. Legolas then walked up to Dianna and said "Hello my squeezy monkey."  
  
Dianna looked up at him with death in her eyes. "What did you call me?" fury brewing in her voice. "Uhhh... My squeezy monkey." "KAYLA, YA DAMN PUTTS!" Dianna screamed. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?" "Because I could." Kayla said. "RUN KAYLA...." Dianna said before she ran after Kayla. When Dianna caught Kayla, she jumped on Kayla and started strangling her.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER EVER CALL ME SQUEEZY MONKEY AGAIN, RIGHT?" Dianna screamed "Y...Yes ma'am. Never again." Kayla gasped out. "And you?" Dianna said and turned her head to Legolas "will you never call me that too" "Okay..." He said looking extremely afraid. "Good." Dianna said  
  
By this time the entire fellowship was watching the little rumble, looking highly entertained, except for Gandalf, who looked furious.  
  
"Stop bickering like children, you two we've been waiting to go for 15 minutes now you're wasting time." "Sorry" Kayla said looking ashamed "We got a little out of hand." "Yeah, but within those 15 minutes Gandalf, I saw you talking to Frodo, so we were really waiting for you." Dianna said sarcastically.  
  
Aragorn, who was standing next to Kayla, looked down at his love and saw the pained way in which she was breathing, and how red her neck was.  
  
"Dianna I don't need you to get rude on me ok? Please" Gandalf said calmly. "Fine, whatever. Let's go." Dianna said a little angry. She walked over to Legolas and held his hand.  
  
"They apologized, now we can go." Aragorn said looking at Gandalf with a look that said back off.  
  
They all picked up their belongings and walked down the door farthest to the right. They went down the stairs, and emerged in a great room full of pillars. Everybody was staring in awe at the vast hall and the silence was broken only by Sam's statement of: "That's an eye opener and no mistake."  
  
"It sure is Sam." Kayla said. At that moment gimli started running towards a doorway.  
  
"NOO!" he yelled "Gimli." Gandalf yelled  
  
Everybody ran after him and entered the room to se him kneeling next to a tomb, crying.  
  
"Here lies balin, son of fundin, lord of Moria. He is dead then, it's as I feared." Gandalf said "We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf walked over to a dwarf skeleton holding a huge book. He started reading from it, but he was interrupted by a loud clanging noise behind them. They all whipped around and saw a very guilty pippin,  
  
"Fool of a took." Gandalf yelled "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." "Yo, Gandalf chill out, it's not like he thought to himself to do it. Relax." Dianna said angry.  
  
Kayla then walked over to pippin and said "its ok pip, I know it was just an accident."  
  
Meanwhile Dianna and Gandalf were arguing.  
  
G- "Dianna he may have done it on accident but we must be quiet." D- "I don't care; you hurt his feelings way, way, way too much, I mean it leave him alone." G- "Fine I apologize." D- "Good, see pip, I got your back."  
  
After that Dianna walked over to pip and kissed his forehead, "Don't let a grumpy old man get ya down ok?" "Good."  
  
Right then Dianna and Kayla heard the loud drumming noise. They looked around and saw the fear on the hobbits face, and anger on Legolas, Aragorn, boromir, and Gandalf's face. Kayla noticed that Dianna was just as angry, but she herself was scared. They heard the noise and boromir ran to the door and looked out. He pulled his head back just in time because two arrows hit the door where his head was.  
  
"Great" boromir said "We have a cave troll."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn and boromir started barring the door with axes and spears then they backed away.  
  
"Kayla, stay by me ok? Do not leave my side." Aragorn said. "Legolas , stay by Dianna, I don't want you two to split up at all, you two are the best bow shooter's so your good together." He yelled to Legolas and Dianna. "Stay behind Gandalf." Aragorn told the hobbits, and as quick as their little feet could run, they ran behind Gandalf, and drew their swords.  
  
Kayla pulled out her sword (a gift from Aragorn) and Dianna drew her bow and they prepared for battle.  
  
"Dianna, are you ready for this?" Legolas quickly asked "Yes, just as long as I know you have my back." Dianna said "You know it." Legolas said with a smile.  
  
There were loud banging noises as the orcs tried to break down the door. A large hole was made and as soon as they saw an orc through it Dianna and Legolas shot an arrow through it. The orc screeched in pain and fell away. Another soon followed and again Dianna and Legolas shot another arrow. Though quite strong the door collapsed and orcs streamed into the room.  
  
The amount of orcs seemed endless as everyone killed any that came near. At one point in the battle Kayla and Dianna bumped into each other backwards, each swung around weapons raised and when they saw who it was they sighed and said "that was close." The fight went on for what seemed like forever but was really only a half an hour, when a cave troll came smashing in. it swung its weapon in an attempt to hit somebody from the fellowship but they were always able to dodge it. Then Frodo was stabbed by the troll. Everyone turned and saw their beloved ring bearer on the ground with a spear in his chest. In their fury they attacked the troll relentlessly. Merry and pippin jumped on the troll's back and stabbed it multiple times. Dianna and Legolas worked hard to bring it down, Legolas yelled to Dianna to shoot it in its mouth on the count of three. When they shot at the same time, both arrows ended up in the troll's mouth. With a cry of pain the troll fell forward and died.  
  
Legolas hugged Dianna tightly and everyone congratulated Dianna and Legolas for bringing down the troll.  
  
With that being done, everyone walked over to Frodo worried he was dead, but soon found him very much alive and well.  
  
"I'm alright." Frodo said. "Ohh, mead thrill." Gimli said surprised. "There's more to this hobbit, than meets the eye." Gandalf said.  
  
With that Dianna interrupted and said... "Umm, great, but we need to move, like now." With that being said everyone started running. As they were all running, the orcs surrounded them, until they heard a louder noise. When that occurred all the orcs ran away in fear. Gimli began laughing, but Dianna said.... "Umm. Not funny, look at Gandalf's face, this is something even worse. Trust me." "Dianna and Kayla come here." Gandalf said. "Yes" they said at the same time. "Dianna what is this huldevilry?" boromir interrupted. "Gandalf?" Dianna questioned. "Tell them Dianna." I know you's know. Gandalf said. "Ok" Dianna said. She looked at Kayla, all Kayla did was nod. "It's a balrog of morgoth, a demon of the ancient underworld...." "This foe is beyond all of us, we need to run NOW!!!!!!!" Kayla yelled.  
  
So they all began running.  
  
Dianna and Kayla ran their asses off, screaming "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, CALL THE WAAAMMMBBBUUULLLAAANNNCCCEEEEEEE!!!!!!" When they all ran across the bridge Dianna and Kayla realized that Gandalf had to die. Dianna and Kayla cried hysterically. When they saw Gandalf yelling, they saw Frodo yell. They look and saw Gandalf hanging on.  
  
"Fly you fools." Were Gandalf's last words. Frodo was yelling as boromir held him. When they were all outside, they all broke down and cried. All except Aragorn, boromir, and Legolas. They knew they had to be strong for the rest of them.  
  
"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said. "Give them a moment for pities sake." Boromir yelled. "Orcs will sworm theses hills by nightfall. Legolas, gimli, get them up!" Aragorn said again. By then Frodo was walking away. "Frodo." Aragorn yelled.  
  
Dianna and Kayla were so angry with themselves for having let Gandalf die; they walked separate ways, and didn't say another word.  
  
Well that's chapter five. A very sad chapter. Damn movies gotta have sadness in it. Well got to go. Please review. 


End file.
